The present invention relates to a high-frequency signal processing device and a wireless communication system, and particularly relates to a technique which is effectively applied to a high-frequency signal processing device for a mobile phone system, mounting a digital type PLL (Phase Locked Loop) circuit.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-521280 (Patent document 1) discloses a transmission leakage signal removal adaptive filter for mitigating the influence of a transmission leakage signal from a transmission system circuit to a receiving system circuit. When the receiving system circuit receives a receiving signal including a desired signal and jammer and a transmission leakage signal, noise is caused in the desired signal by mixing modulation of the jammer and the 4830-8692-5584.1 transmission leakage signal. The above adaptive filter subtracts subtraction of an estimation value of this transmission leakage signal from the receiving signal in the receiving system circuit.